


Collision Course

by rinneganman



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Character Death, Death, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Fluff, Friendship, Gangs, Gun Violence, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Poverty, Recreational Drug Use, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinneganman/pseuds/rinneganman
Summary: A young, ragtag, tightknit misfit trio of stick-up kids from the inner streets of Chicago. A well-seasoned, illusive, just as tightknit group of internationally wanted master thieves. When these two groups collide with each other on the same job, they end up, along with allies familliar and new, dragged across the world and working together to take down an enemy far more dangerous than they expect. Along their triumphs, there will be challenges far more difficult than they have ever experienced, as well as the deadly consequences. Will they make it out alive or succumb to the fates that they risk coming true?
Relationships: Bentley/Penelope (Sly Cooper), Sly Cooper/Carmelita Fox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Collision Course

**Author's Note:**

> "If this is your first time hearing this   
>  You are about to experience something   
>  so cold, man..."
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
>  We Don't Care - Kanye West, 2004  
>    
>    
>    
> 

Chicago, Illinois, USA  
8:27pm  
Friday, June 1st.

It was a cool evening for Chicago. Chillier than usual, especially for summer. But that didn't bother the city one bit. Everyone was going out, restaurants and bars were filled in Downtown, the Gold Coast was experiencing great overflow in the luxury stores, as usual during the weekends.

West Side Chicago was a different story. Some were out for the same reasons as those up north, but a good majority were out for two reasons, to sell drugs or get high.

It was the first of the month, everyone was out in the streets, addicts wanted their fix, and the hustlers were ready to get paid. 

Not today for some people.

Three figures bursted out the back door of a stash house, all three wearing backpacks, black hoodies, gloves, pants, sunglasses, bandanas around their mouths and black Air Force 1's. They dashed through the yard and began hopping fences, all while dodging bullets being fired from a group of rottweilers. One tall and stocky figure picked up and hurled a metal trash can at the hostile group, causing them to fall down and drop their weapons in the process. Another figure, short and slim built, pulled out a smartphone and tapped away, before they knew it, all the electricity of the neighborhood shut down. Nothing but complete darkness. The last figure, athletic built and medium height, lead the way, speeding through a barrel on fire, revealing the trio's back sides, showing the black and teal tail feathers of a rooster on the largest one, the light brown tail of a coyote on the the medium one, and the dark brown short stub tail of a grizzly bear on the shortest one.

They raced through the alleys until they reached a black '93 Acura Legend sedan with tinted windows and hopped in, with the rooster in the driver's side, screeching off into the night.

A minute into driving they began lowering their hoods and bandanas and removing their glasses.

"Holy. Shit." breathed the coyote, laying back in the backseat of the car, running his hand through his black hair.

"Daaaamn. We are so lucky." said the bear in a high, baritone, urban-esque voice, by his accent it was obvious he was a South Sider. "Jesse, if you got shot you're patching that shit on your own."

"Don't worry 'bout it, I'm fine." replied Jesse in his low, raspy, baritone speaking voice. "Dante, heading back to your place right?"

"Yup." said Dante before reclining his seat all the way back, hitting Jesse in the face.

"Motherfucker!" said Jesse wide-eyed before having a light tussle with Dante, both of them snickering and moving around in the process.

"Y'all better hope we crash and burn 'cause I am five seconds from beating both of your asses!" said the rooster sternly in his deep, baritone voice.

"Speak for yourself Phoenix, you are driving MY car." stated Jesse playfully.

"Think you can beat my ass boy!?" replied Phoenix arrogantly, looking at the rear-view mirror at Jesse with an eyebrow raised.

"Wait till we get back to Dante's, I'ma leave your ass crying."

"As long as both of y'all do it outside, I don't want y'all messing up my mom's stuff." said Dante reassuringly after reclining his seat back up.

"Thanks for these night vision sunglasses bro, these are the shit!" said Jesse. "And nice call on the EMP from your phone, really caught 'em off guard."

"No problem, man."

"Alright, my turn to put on music, we have heard enough of Dante's beats that are going to quote-un-quote 'get us out the hood'" Jesse said straight faced.

Dante turned around, glaring at Jesse.

"Siiiiiiiike bro, keep working on it."

Dante rolled his eyes and went back to his phone.

Jesse plugged in the AUX cord and began going through Spotify. His eyes lit up when he found the perfect song to play.

A few seconds later, Kid Cudi's Day 'n Nite began playing through the speakers. He then leaned his head against the window, admiring the illuminated skyline of Chicago. The city looked beautiful during the night, with the glare of the full moon above, it always seemed to have never slept. Something that is considered to be a gift and a curse in the eyes of Jesse Guerrero. Keeps the city alive, while also fueling foolishness amongst the population, the same foolishness that made it one of the most dangerous cities in the U.S. Guess that was just how life is in not just Chicago, but the rest of the world.

~

They drove a half hour until they reached the South Shore neighborhood. A few turns later, they reached a two-story greystone house and parked outside. They exited the car and made their way into the house and down to the basement. The basement was bare bones in terms of decoration, nothing but concrete walls, a washer and dryer, boiler, and cleaning products, not to mention a couch, a box set TV, and a coffee table, perfect for dumping out stolen loot on top of. Which is what they proceeded to do.

All three of the robbers plopped onto the couch, groaning out of exhaustion in unison.

Their tired eyes were fixated on the contents that were piled on top of the table, a mixture of gold diamond encrusted rings, watches, and piles of cash.

"When does your mom come home Dante?" asked Phoenix, running his large, feathered hand through his red mohawk styled comb.

"Dunno, she's working another late shift at the university." replied Dante.

"Guess that gives us enough time to sum up the value." said Jesse. "Wouldn't that be correct, Mr. Crest?"

"Nuh uh, you and the linebacker over there can count it your damn selves, I'ma go shower."

"Holy fucking shit bro, c'mooon," complained Phoenix. "Let's just say we got buku bills and we grab what we can carry."

"As much as I wanna do that, I gotta pay you guys fairly." said Jesse "Let's get this over with."

Another half hour of stacking and recounting later, they finally found out the amount. $42,800 of cash and $3,500 in jewelry. As they finished counting, Dante comes speeding down the stairs, now sporting plaid sweatpants and a large, black Wu-Tang Clan graphic t-shirt while brushing his striped fade.

"How the hell did it take you guys 30 minutes to count this, this should have been easy!" exclaimed Dante.

"It was a mix of distraction and damn near saying 'fUcK aLL tHis bULLsHiT!'," said Jesse in an exaggerated imitation of Dante's voice. "But we managed."

Dante couldn't help but chuckle a little bit, Jesse has always been one to bring fun into anything.

"Also, I figured out your guys cuts," Jesse then proceeds to roll up the money into rolls with rubber bands around them and gives them to Dante and Phoenix. "17k for both of you guys and whatever is leftover for me… aaand that jewelry can be split between you two."

"Jess, you are far too generous." said Phoenix.

"Don't mention it." shrugged Jesse.

"Let's see what's on TV."

Jesse grabbed the remote from the table and switched it on, being brought to the middle of a news bulletin.

"...security within the most top-rated museums across France have experienced slight increases in response to a heist committed by infamous, international thief Sly Cooper…"

"You think we could pull off something like that?" interrupted Phoenix.

"Boy you must be off some nut shit!" replied Dante. "Out your damn mind if you think we can pull off something like that."

"We've been successful with stash houses for the past four years, we can easily do it!"

"Key words, stash houses, they are guarded by motherfuckers who can't shoot for shit and can easily scare. They probably got ex-Marines guarding those diamonds and paintings and all else."

"Where is your goddamn faith!? We're all smart enough to rob those guys blind-"

"On foe 'nem graves bro, I swear this is the most unrealistic shit you have come up with."

While Dante and Phoenix were bickering, as friends do, Jesse began thinking about hitting up a museum. He knew they could successfully pull off something at least right under whatever this Cooper guy ever accomplished, with the right planning and equipment, they could be set for life. All that could help their families and help pursue a more stable and legal future.

"Alright," yawned Jesse. "I am getting tired and I gotta drop Phoenix off, man. I'll catch up with you tomorrow."

"While you do that, talk some sense into Phoenix 'cause I know he must be high as shit."

Phoenix flipped off Dante before smirking joyfully and dapping him up, saying his farewells, Jesse followed suit after.

~

They began driving away from Dante's house and on their way to Phoenix's home.

"So about you going off about doing a museum…" said Jesse, concentrating on the road. "I think we could definitely pull it off."

"Really!?" asked Phoenix, green eyes raised with surprise.

"Yeah man, Dante needs a little convincing and we're good."

"Glad you're on board bro, I could just see the benefits from us doing it."

"Yeah, life could be a bit better instead of just robbing drug dealers."

"Tell me about it…" said Phoenix tiredly, reflecting on his current situation.

Phoenix lived in an apartment complex called the Parkway Gardens, on 64th and King Drive. Often referred to as "O-Block" by the locals, the entire block was known to be the most dangerous area of Chicago, with a good percentage of violent crime happening within or around the surrounding area, especially shootings, due to two rival gangs of the city being in such proximity within the area surrounding it. And it has been the only place Phoenix and his family have resided in ever since they came to Chicago from Haiti, when he was 8 years old. 

Jesse could relate to Phoenix by a long shot, since he came to the United States from Honduras with only his dad when he was 6, in the same predicament that he was in.

~

They later approached the apartment complex, passing by groups of gang members dotted across the premises.

The car was parked in front of Phoenix's apartment building, completely turned off.

"Yo Phoenix," said Jesse, hazel eyes focused on a group of people coming towards them. "Get your family out of here when you get the chance."

"Definitely." said Phoenix assuredly before he exited the car and made his way into the building.

The group of people made their way closer and closer, but that didn't make Jesse budge one bit. He eyed them all down, mainly the large and muscular grey male pitbull of the group, wearing a white Adidas track jacket, gold chain, bleached jeans, and black Yeezys, who seemed to be the leader. Jesse lowered his window down and stuck his head out.

"Dave! Dave, get over here man!"

The pitbull's pointed ears perked up as he faced the source of the noise, with nothing but a wide grin across his face.

"Jesseeee!" yelled back Dave in a deep, croaky voice, before walking up to his car and dapping him up.

"Wassup with you bro, how have you been?" asked Jesse.

"Everything's good shorty, everything is good!"

"Bro when did you get out, I thought you were gonna be in till August?"

"Got out on good behavior, got picked up by Stacey this morning."

"That's great man, speaking of Stacey, how has he been?"

"Maaan, he has been seeing this one girl who lives over at Belmont, taking up waaay too much time."

"Aww c'mon, let him have his fun, I'm glad he's found someone at least."

"Guess so…"

"Alright, well I'll catch up with you and Stacey later," said Jesse as he drove away. "And stay out of trouble!"

"You know Cook County can't do shit 'bout me!" yelled back Dave before returning to his group.

~

Jesse drove down south more and reached Calumet Heights, the neighborhood he calls home. Though still a bit as uninhabitable to the faint of heart as to the rest of the South Side, still better than Parkway and the South Shore combined. He arrived at a bungalow style house, and parked his car in the driveway, tired and ready to drop dead.

Before he exited the car, he stopped and stood frozen, listening to the distant sounds of motors ripping through the air, more specifically dirt bikes. He rolled his eyes and chuckled, dumbfounded by the fact that Bike Life was able to have itself a scene over in Chicago, as it was usually affiliated with New York or Philadelphia.

He went to the side of the house and past the freshly clipped backyard, entering through the back door.

Slowly but surely, he silently stepped his way across the kitchen and to the living room, making sure none of its inhabitants heard him, clearly he was going to be successful.

A strongly gripped hand was placed on his shoulder, with the lights turning on at the same time.

"Improved a lot lately, but not enough for me to not notice." said a low, slightly raspy, deep voice with a Hispanic accent. He turned around, facing a medium height, middle aged grayish brown coyote with raised black hair and a large beard, wearing a blue hawaiian shirt, jeans, and loafers, almost an exact, older version of Jesse. 

"Oh no! I've been caught," said Jesse sarcastically. "Can I sleep now, Dad?"

"C'mooon mijo, you have to at least tell me how it went."

"Great. Off to bed, see you in the morning."

"It's only 9:30!"

"I got plans. Bye." Jesse smiled as he gently closed the door and plopped onto his bed, in a room surrounded by metal and alternative rock band posters, video games, consoles, a skateboard displayed on the wall and a black Marshall guitar in the corner along with some amps.

Today was the last day of getting away with chump change, and the start of much bigger things.

With that in mind he changed into more comfortable sleepwear and went to sleep, alone with his dreams.

~

Across the Atlantic...

Paris, France  
4:30am  
Saturday, June 2nd

The full moon was still glimmering high over the City of Lights. 

Its population was still fast asleep, no vehicles were mobile, and the only thing that was illuminating the roads were the street lights.

This provided a great environment for master thief Sly Cooper.

Sporting his signature attire, it had been hours since he completed his most recent heist, a success in terms of gaining the intended artifact, but not in leaving undetected, which resulted in an earful from Bentley.

His brothers were asleep back at the safehouse, but he was still awake and it seemed like it was going to be that way for tonight.

The rooftops were left decilate, no occupation, a perfect playground for someone of his profession.

He sped through it all, scaling ledges, flipping off rooftops and stealthily climbing up buildings like it was nothing.

He did this until he found the perfect building, one that had a view of the entire city of Paris, with the Eiffel Tower in the middle like a cherry on top of a sundae.

He set down his cane and sat down on the ledge, admiring the view of the city that he has called home since he was 8.

"Getting sloppier than usual, Cooper."

"I don't suppose you came for sightseeing, Inspector."

Holstering her infamous shock pistol, Carmelita walked over and sat next to Sly.

"What are you doing still up? It's like, 4:30 or something." said Sly.

"I just woke up. I should be one asking you that." replied Carmelita.

"I am nocturnal, this is normal for me," scoffed Sly. "I just need time with my thoughts, that's all."

"Well I guess that's a good thing, because that exit you pulled off was absolutely horrendous!" she aggressively grabbed Sly by the collar of his blue sweater and pulled him towards her. "What, in the absolute FUCK, were you thinking!?"

"Do you always wake up angry?"

"Fuck you."

Sly smirked. "There's my answer."

Carmelita let go of Sly and laid back on top of the gravel rooftop, legs dangling from the ledge, and sighed out of frustration. "Dios mio, can we ever have something go to plan? Just once?"

"Hey, you agreed that in us helping each other, that things will most likely, if not, always never go to plan," chuckled Sly, laying next to Carmelita. "you even signed a contract, the receipts are back at the apartment. Plus, in the end, we got the guy."

"That still doesn't mean that it should happen."

"Yeah, well, where's the fun without a little bit of chaos?"

"At least I bring order to chaos."

Sly smiled warmly. "See, that's what it is all about, balance, Yin and Yang, and whatever stuff that relates to it."

Carmelita laughed in response to Sly's simplicity. "I guess I can't stay mad at you forever, Ringtail."

The odd couple laid there in silence, comforted by their own presence. It had been a year since Sly decided to come clean about his amnesia, something that was deemed impossible in his eyes. All the thoughts about being on the run again, no longer being on retirement, but most importantly, not being with Carmelita.

When he came clean, he thought he would be hated by her, he was preparing for the worst. But instead found understanding and support. 

Being that her black and white views of the world were slowly churned into a transparent shade of gray thanks to a certain thieving raccoon, Carmelita was able to understand the ways of one Sly Cooper, most of the time at least.

"Alright, I have to go to work," Carmelita rose and helped Sly up. "I guess I'll see you back home soon?"

"Definitely." replied back Sly, caressing her cheek, moving a wild strand of her cobalt blue hair back to the side of her head.

They kissed each other goodbye, and proceeded to go on with their separate ways, knowing that they will reunite again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this shit is about to go crazy. Anyways, this is my first fanfic to go public ever sooooo, tell me what you guys think.


End file.
